The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic head for a video magnetic tape apparatus in which two soft magnetic core halves of amorphous metal are connected via a non-magnetic gap. Each core half is bilaterally supported by two core supports of a soft magnetic ferrite and each core support has an inclusion of non-magnetic material in the gap area.
In video magnetic tape apparatus magnetic heads are used in large numbers. The heads have small gap widths and other small dimensions. The difficulties in the manufacture of such a small magnetic head are that the magnetic head (video head) is to be manufactured at low cost and that the annular core provided with a gap must be given a sufficient mechanical stability. A method of manufacturing a magnetic head with amorphous metallic core halves is known whose mechanical stability is achieved by non-magnetic core supports and a binding agent connecting all the head parts. The non-magnetic gap separates the two core halves. One core half has a free space which is provided with coil windings. The core halves are connected to the core supports by means of connection layers. These layers preferably consist of a silicon resin which cures readily at a low temperature.
The use of such a binding agent has the drawback that the bonds are not sufficiently stable and that, particularly when further processing the compound core and in the case of temperature and humidity fluctuations, shifts of the core parts may be the result.